Regular Transformers (G1)
Plot After Daniel (G1) got captured by the Empire (Mostly by the Deceptihogs), looks like the Autobots (G1), Autobirds, Rescue Bots and Autobots forced themselves by working together to save him. But unfortunately... Transcript *(The episode starts at Cybertron G1, an Empire Submarine Carrier appeared, scene shows to its deck) *'Empire Troop 1': Sir, we have found cybertron and its from a alternated universe. *'Empire Troop 2': So there are alternated versions of autobots. *'Zelok': The lords would be pleased, now find a life form that visited there and capture him. *'Barranco': Good idea, Zelok. *'Zelok': Thanks my lord. *Symbol flip to Autobird Symbol *(On Cybertron G1) *'Red': Well its great to be in Cybetron from this universe. *'Optimus Prime': I sure have more mes from more alternated dimension. *'Optimus Prime (G1)': True my friend, that way nothing bad can happen for today. *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *(Scene shows to Daniel G1, exploring somewhere in Cybertron G1) *'Jazz (G1)': Hey is that Daniel? *'Orange (Bird)': Of course, jus let him hve some time right now. *'Daniel (G1)': (Notices a ship's shadow) I wonder if there friendlies inside. (Follows the ship) *(Daniel G1 noticess the ship revealed to be a Empire Phantom, he started to get curious) *'Daniel (G1)': I wonder if they were supoorting for this homeworld. *(Suddenly, a storm Kig-Yar approached behind Daniel G1) *'Daniel (G1)': (Notices a storm Kig-Yar roar G1 screams and runned to the autobots) Guys... bad...news.. (Panting) I have been attacked. *'Optimus Prime (Rescue Bot)': By who? *'Daniel (G1)': A monster, the monster tried to kill me. *'Yellow': What did he monster look like? *'Daniel (G1)': I couldn't tell. (Cries) *'Spike (G1)': Daniel, what are you doing exploring Cybertron? *'Daniel (G1)': (Stops crying) Well I wanted to learn more secrets about Cybertron. *'Black': Who the hell cares! Right now, we have a monster to deal with. *(The Angry Birds touched the Allspark, transforming to Autobirds) *'Red (Optimus Prime Form)': That right, it's good to be back to be a Autobird. *'Green (Grimlock form)': Yeah. *(The Autobirds transformed to vehicle mode and rolled out to the pathway on the other side of Cybertron) *Symbol flip to Deceptihog Symbol *(They got to the path to see an Empire Camping Site) *'Blue (Bluestreak form)': I guess Daniel thought one of the Empire Kig-Yar was a monster. *'Big Red (Heatwave form)': So a Empire troop scared away Daniel, thatb might have been why Daniel got so frightened. *(All the sudden, several Empire Walking Mortars approached, shoting out exploding laser eams) *'Black (Drift form)': Woah, that is sure a lot of Empire reinforcements. Mman, how are we gonna kill freaking all of them now!? *'Zim': What is going on here? *'Carly (G1)': We're trying to get Daniel calmed. *'Blue (Bluestreak form)': And turns out what feared him was an Empire troop. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Can you send the whole gang to help us? *'Zim': Sure thing. As long if we touch the Allspark into new transformers. *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': There's no time! *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *(With Daniel G1) *'Daniel (G1)': Man, I wonder why I am scared? *(All the sudden, Lord Farts a Lot appeared Galvatron form and grabbed Daniel G1) *'Lord Farts a Lot (In Galvatron form)': Probably because you suck! *'Daniel (G1)': What? *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *(The Deceptihogs suddenly approached) *'Lisp Pig's Cousin (Bludgeon form)': Well, what do we have here? *(Decepticons (G1) arrives) *'Daniel (G1)' You! *'Lisp Pig (Starscream form)': Now we will torture you with ssssome torturing ssstuff. *'Daniel (G1)': (Laughs) Your voice sounds very funny. *'Lisp Pig (Starscream form)': Ssshut up! I have horrible spheaking sskills! *'Galvatron (G1)': You missed us? *'Great Gramps (Lockdown form )': Now you shall be our prisoner, Daniel. *'Chef Cochon (Soundwave form)': And before we do that, lets listen to our favorite bad guy music in the world. (Presses his tape o reveal the Imperial March metal version playing) Okay now lets tak bad idea.e you prisoner. *Symbol flips to Decepticon Symbol *(Scene shows somewhere on Cybertron to reveal the Decepticon fortress, Daniel G1 is being jailed in the prison level) *'Daniel (G1)': Wow, so that's the Decepticon fortress. (Sigh) I have nothing to do. *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *(Scene moves to the other side, Autobots, Autobirds, Rescue Bots and Autobots (G1) appeared. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Yellow, are you sure that Daniel was already here? *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': I sure am, because I saw Lord Fart.aLot and I also saw other Deceptihgs. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': DECEPTIHOGS!? They were Empire members! Anyway, you 3 Optimus Primes, ya'll stay here till the Autobird plan is half way a success. *'Optimus Prime (G1)': Maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea. *Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol *(Somewhere in theDecepticon fortress, the Autobirds sneak to the prison level) *'White (Bulkhead form)': Once this adventure is over, I would probably have to take another crap. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': No time for that! *(The Autobirds went inside the prison level and found Daniel's prison level, Yellow form destroyed the switch, letting Daniel G1 gt out) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Hey Daniel, we decided to kick some butt out of those Deceptihogs who capture ya. *'Daniel (G1)': Wow, thanks guys. I never knew you might came. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': No problem, now lets get you home. *'Green (Grimlock)': I should contact the others. (Presses the communication on n is head) We have found Daniel, now it is time for you to get to the plan. (Waits to respond, but nothing happen) Green to others, can you hear me!? (hears the static and ends thecommunication) Well thats just great! *'Orange (Bird form)': What just happen!? *'Green (Grimlock form)': The signal got glitchy somehow, I don't think they could hear us. *'Daniel (G1)': Aw smoke, now we're doomed! *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *'Optimus Prime (G1)': We shold try contacting them to make sure if they rescue Daniel. *'Grimlock (G1)': Me Grimlock should do it. (Activates the communication, but the communication said "Signal not available, or blocked") Uh oh, me got bad news, signal got blocked. *'Zim': What!? How!? *'Gumball': This is getting strange. *(Zim and Gumall saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clones of Jetstorm and Jetfire) *'Zim (Jetstorm form)': Hey, I got to be very tall. *'Gumball (Jetfire form)': (Transformed on vehicle mode) Hey, I can transform to vehicle mode. (Transfotmed back to robot mode) Being an Autobird rules. *'Nate': Hey, can I have some? *(Later) *'Nate (Blaster form)': Hey, I look good. *(The Autobirds with Daniel G1 approached) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': We finally got Daniel. *'Green (Grimlock form)': Something jammed the signal somehow so we changed plans. *'Sparkplug (G1)': Good job, good job, Autobirds. *(All the sudden, a blast nearly hit the Autobirds) *???: Make that to us! *(The gang looked up, realizing that the Deceptihogs were orbiting in the sky) *'Lord Farts A Lot (Galvatron form)': Perhaps I found somethjng in mind. (Holds a pack of eggs that are 3 of them) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': (Gets angry) How did you find them!? *'Lord Farts A Lot (Galvatron form)': Oh I tracked them on Angry Birds isleand so its time for you to di- (Accidently dropped the eggs) Whoops. *(The eggs fall on the allspark, transforming the eggs to Eggbots) *'Eggbots': (Zapping everything, turning objects and buildings I to Cybertronic versions of an Empire troop and buildings turned to Cybertronic versions of Empire Citadels) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': THE EGGS ARE TURNING EVERYTHING TO WHAT WE HATE!!! *'Daniel (G1)': (Puts on his Exo-Suit) Not for long they don't! (Charges after the Eggbots, but one of them shoot him with electrical status) I feel very strange. (Moans while n his transformation) *'Grimlock (G1)': Me Grimlock feel worried. *(Daniel G1 transformed into a Cybertronic like robot wwith Eggbot legs, Deceptihog arms, Quntison body, and a resemblance of a Bug with red eyes, white pupils, sangheili jaws, and small rabbidd mecha ears) *'Spike (G1)': Son, are you okay? *'Daniel(G1 and a cybertronic like eggbots' robo)': (Speaks like Megatron G1's voice) Oh I feel more than okay. I can feel the cybertronics right inside me, and I feel good to be bad! *'Lord Farts A Lot (Galvatron from)': Then that means hes on th he Empire side. *'Eggbot 1': (Speaks like Bluejay5678) Um, just because we turn the boy into a robot doesn't mean that we o either of your side! *'Black (Drift form)': Wait a minute, you eggs can talk!? *'Eggbot 2': Yes. Glad you wanna meet. *(Stella form and Red Magnus form arrives) *'Red Magnus form': You autobirds could use a hand? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Another me, but h Ho w? *'Red (Ultra Magnus form)': The true Ultra Magnus made me by part of your and his dna. *'Eggbot 3': Anyways, attck the Autobirds, Deceptihogs and the rest! *'Daniel (G1 Eggbots' Servant)': As your wish! (Turns his hands into blasters and shoots laser beams at Autobirds, Deceptihogs, and the rest) *'Carly (G1)': Son, you need to trust us, this isn't the real you. *'Daniel (G1 Eggbots' Servant)': The original me is gone, but feeling to the dark side for to serve the eggbots is truely superior. (Fire more lasers at Autobirds, Deceptihogs and the rest) *'Eggbot 1': Thats right Daniel, go destroy your formal friends! *'Eggbot 2': And as for the other ones we have turned to our servants, take out and fight any one who is not yet to be Cyberformed. *(The Cybertronic Rabbids, Cybertronic Koopas, and Cybertronic Piggies sollute and obeyed the Eggbots as they find several ones who is not yet Cyberformed) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': If theres only the way to stop those Eggbots from taking over Cybertron. *(The Eggbots and Daniel C.E. flied away) *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S)': Enjoy your fate fools. (Shoots a laser, making a rock slide trapping the gang) *Symbol flils to Deceptihog Symbol *(The Eggbots and Daniel C.E.S approached to Unicron's head) *''Eggbot 1': Lets get down to business. *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *'Nate (Blaster form): Well, dammit! *'''Red (Optimus Prime form): Daniel wasn't himself anymore, he believes that evil is superior after he got stunned by one of those Eggbots. *'Black (Drift form)': Then how are we gonna get them, we are already trapped! *'Red (Ultra Magnus form)': Maybe Zim and his whole gang to help us? *'Lord Farts A Lot (Galvatron form)': Well heres a better way. (Shoots the metal rocky pile by making a hole) *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *(Scene shows to Unicron's' head attached to a Eggbot construction cybertronic body) *'Eggbot 1': Now we will be the true invaders of Cybertron. *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S)': All symstems in Unicron about 75%. *'Eggbot 3': Not bad for today. *'Eggbot 2': But hurry up with special lasers. *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S)': Of course. *(Daniel and C.E.S placed some lasers inside) *'Eggbot 1': Excellent. *'Eggbot 2': Once we revived Unicron, he shall be the weapon to conqur Cybertron. *Symbol flips to Decepticon Symbol *(Scene shows Cybertronic Eggbots' servants Rabbids, Cybertronic Koopas, and Cybertronic Piggies threatened each civilians on Cybertron G1) *'Zelok': Are they double, since when did this happen as double Empire!? *'Argan': Who cares, the Empire must conqur Cybertron before this, weird version o of the Empire do. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *(Scene shoss Unicron now powerful) *'Unicron': Who dares to revive me!? *'Eggbot 2': It was us, Unicron. We the ones to revive you. *'Unicron': Well then since you revive me, i shall serve you, for now. *'Eggbot 3': Here are the orders. *Symbol flips to Decepticon Symbol *(Empire troops and Cybertronic versions of Empire are fighting each other) *(King Pig form, Chef Cochon form , Great Gramps form, Lisp Pig's Cousin form, Lisp Pig form and Chef Cochon form arrives) *'King Pig form': Stop fighting, Empire and Cybertronic Empire! *'Zelok': But my lord, they were the ones who threatened Lord Farts a Lot and the other Deceptihogs,after they were created by the Eggbots to conqur cybertron and Daniel already joined them after they turned him into a robot claiming that he is now going good to be bad. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': How is that possible!? *'Bowser (Energo Megatron form)': Tell that to like that so e sort of alive like planet. *(The Cyber tronic Empire go on Unicron as Unicron and the Cybertronic Cybertronic Empire started to invade Cybertron G1) *'Galvatron (G1)': Hello, my lord. We're the Deceptocons to help you. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Finally, because we have another planet like transformer to deal with! (Points at Unicron along with the Cybertronic Empire) *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S)': Don't worry my masters I will deal ith those transformers for you. (Flies to Cybertron G1 along with a group of C.E squads as they landed) C.E, attack those Cons! Hogs! Bots! And Birds! Including the inhabitants of Cybertron! *'C.E.': Yes commander! *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Retreat! *Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol *(Scene shows to the Autobirds in vehicle mode, heading to the waypoint) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': (In vehicle mode while driving) We are alost there, it appears to be a waypoint where your son is, he appears to be still a cybertronic eggbots' assistant for the C.E. *'Carly (G1)': Daniel must be his old self again, I hope the real him isn't gone. *'Sparkplug (G1)': We need to get the real Daniel to turn back to normal. *'Carly (G1)': But how? *'Sparkplug (G1)': This. He who read this shall Daniel back to normal. *(All the sudden , Daniel and C.E.S shoot out lasers at the Autobirds) *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S)': Nice try, but this has no effect on me, now you will all perish! (Transformed into a plane and shooted out more lasr beams while flying) *'Green (Grimlock form)': Thats it, I will show this d**k who's boss! (Charges his laser breath while holding it) *'Carly (G1)': Please Green, don't hurt hi- (But Green form already fires his laser breath at Daniel and C.E.S causing him to lose his control of flying) *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S)': Aw no. (Crashed down) *'Spike (G1)': Daniel is just knocked out. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Let's go help him. *'Spike (G1)': Wait, he's waking up! *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S)': You fools will pay! (Turns his hands into blasters and evil laughs) For the Cybertronic Empire, who are led by my currently masters. (Shoots the laser beams at the autobirds) *(Red Prime form pushes the brain freeze button on his watch, Daniel [C.E.S. grabs at his head) *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S)': Ahh! Brain freeze! (Grabs a fire and drinks it, but holds his chest) HEARTBURN!! (Drins plenty of water and cooled down) Thats better, now then. *(Carly G1 blocks Daniel [C.E.S from shooting at Autobirds) *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S)': Get outta the way, mother. *'Carly (G1)': Never! Now, Spike! *'Spike (G1)': Here's this. (Injects him with antidote) *(The Eggbots approached) *'Eggbot 1': Not so fast! *(The Eggbots zapped Daniel, making him a more powerful machine) *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S': (Speaks like a quintesson) At long last, ou shall not stop me, the antidote to cure me was already destroyed. And soon all of ya will be destroyed too. *'Sparkplug (G1)': Look, Daniel is now a powerful machine. *'Carly (G1)': Daniel I hate to do this but... Autobirds, get them. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': You got it. *'Eggbot 3': We think not! *(The Eggbots froze the Autobirds except for Carly G1, Spike G1 and Sparkplug G1) *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S)': Looks like these family of mine are next. (Puts in destruction mode on his hands by turning into deadly ultimate laser turrets) Goodbye my old family. *(The Witwickys TFA arrives) *'Daniel (TFA)': We won't let you do that. *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S)': Impossible! *'Eggbot 1': A Allkw us totake care. *(The Eggbots zapped Daniel TFA) *'Daniel (TFA G.E.S)': (Speaks like Shockwave TFA) Well I guess being evil to side 2ith the Eggbots turned out to be okay. *(The Burns family arrives) *'Cody Burns': You Witwickys could use a hand? *'Spike (G1)': You got it. *'Eggbot 2': Aw no you don't! *'Eggbots': (Zapped the Burns Family) *(Mighty Dragoon kills Eggbots) *'Eggbot 1': Aw crap. *(The Eggbots morphed back to normal Eggs, except for Daniel (G1) and Daniel (TFA)) *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S)': We shall avenge the eggbots! *(Daniel [C.E.S and Daniel [C.E.S get to Unicron and so does the Cybertronic Empire) *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S)': We shall avenge our leaders the Eggbots and take over Cybertron! *Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol *(The Burns Family unfrozen Autobirds) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Thanks. *'Cody Burns': No problem. *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': Can't we at least kill Unicron, the Cybertronic Empire, and save the real Daniels, cause its taking a bit too long! *'Spike (G1)': Sure. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'DAniel (G1 C.E.S': You'll never take us alive, deceptihogs! *(Sceen zooms out to reveal that Deceptihogs and Decepticons G1 are are fighting the Cyertronic Empire) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': I shall kill those Daniels while the rest of you take down Unicron. *'Zelok': You got it. *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *'Optimus Prime (G1)': Alright, Autobots (G1), Rescue Bots, Autobots, Spikes, Carlys, Sparkplug, Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang we gonna rescue Daniels at Cybertron. *Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol *Red (Optimus Prime form): It is finally the time to get the real Daniels back and kill the C.E and Unicron. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Nate (Blaster form)': This flipping stuff is confusing me. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': No breaking the 4th wall or else! *(Scene shows Deceptihogs battling C.E, Daniels C.E.S and C.E) *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S': Kill those intruders! *'C.E troops': Yes sir! *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': What fourth wall? *'Optimus Prime(G1)': Let's just get on the battle! *(Subtitle: One Epic Battle later) *'Daniel (G1 C.E.S)': You may have killed Unicron and the C.E, but you cannot stop us Daniels. *'Daniel (TFA C.E.S)': Exactly! *'Nate (Blaster form)': How do you know that we can't kill you? *'Blue (Bluestrak form)': You might not u derstand! (Throws a cure on the Daniels by mking them normal) *'Daniel (G1)': Guys, we are so sorry. *'Daniel (TFA)': We should've known that 2e were going mad around here, maybe being evil is a bad idea afterall. *'Red (Optimus Prime for)': We accept your apology, afterall, it isn't you guy's fau up t, lets blame that on the eggs. *'Benson': Hey, Autobots (G1), Spike Witwicky (G1), Sparkplug Witwicky (G1), Carly Witwicky (G1) and Daniel Witwicky (G1), want a job at the park? *'Spike (G1)': You got it, Benson. Time to heat things up. *(End) Trivia *Autobots (G1), Spike Witwicky (G1), Sparkplug Witwicky (G1), Carly Witwicky (G1) and Daniel Witwicky (G1) got a job at the park. *Decepticons (G1) are working for the Empire. *This is the second time the Angry Birds transformed into the Autobirds, the first time was in Here come the Autobirds!. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers